1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to domestic and/or commercial refrigerators and freezers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for utilizing cool outdoor ambient temperature levels to reduce the energy required to operate a domestic and/or commercial refrigerator or freezer system.
2. BACKGROUND AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Virtually every home and apartment in this country has at least one refrigerator for storing perishable food products. Additionally, many households also have a freezer for storing food products over extended periods of time. As a consequence of such widespread usage, these domestic appliances consume a substantial part of the electrical energy which is generated by the nation's utility companies. In this regard, it should be noted that despite recent strides, refrigerators are still only half as efficient as the theoretical limit allowed by its use of the Reverse Carnot Cycle. Consequently, opportunity still exists to substantially increase the energy efficiency of domestic refrigeration appliances. Since even the newest refrigerators consume approximately 700 kwh of electricity per year, it should be understood that a substantial need still exists to increase the energy efficiency of domestic refrigeration appliances.
In addition, the cost of operating commercial refrigeration systems constitutes a substantial portion of the overhead expenses of the perishable food distribution industry. A reduction of the operating costs would likely translate into increased profit margins as well as a reduction in consumer prices.
Accordingly, it is a principle objective of the present invention to provide a system and method which reduces the energy required to operate domestic and/or commercial refrigerator and freezer systems.
It is also known in the air conditioning industry that an air conditioning system can operate more efficiently if the compressor of the air conditioning system is appropriately cooled.
Thus, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method of cooling the compressor of an air conditioning system.
The cost of heating a grocery store during the winter months can also be very substantial. The use of open refrigeration cabinets within the store greatly increases the amount of heating that is required in order to keep shoppers comfortable. Typically, there is a large amount of heat that is generated by the refrigeration components such as the compressor and condenser. This heat is typically vented out of the building. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to utilize the heat generated by the refrigeration components to aid in heating a building.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by providing a refrigeration system including a housing defining a cooling storage compartment. Refrigeration means are provided for cooling the cooling storage compartment. The refrigeration means includes a compressor and a condenser. A cooling passage is provided for carrying cooling fluid for cooling at least one component of the refrigeration means. A storage vessel is disposed external of the housing for containing the cooling fluid. The cooling passage is connected to the storage vessel. Pumping means are provided for moving the cooling fluid through the fluid passage in order to cool the at least one component of the refrigeration means. A heat exchanger is disposed in the cooling passage, and a fan is provided for blowing air at said heat exchanger for transferring heat from said cooling fluid to an interior of a building.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.